Save me from myself
by PrincessJordy
Summary: Set during "Stupid lamb" inbetween chapter 2 & 3. a little Rosalie/Emmett one-shot. Based on the song "Save me from myself" by Christina Aguilera. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the song lyrics used in the story. *sighs***

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot setting during "Stupid Lamb". **

* * *

"**don't ask me why I'm cryin'/cause when I start to crumble you know how to keep me smilin'/you always save me from myself." Christina Aguilera's "save me from myself". **

* * *

****

ROSALIE'S POV:

**I hung up the phone disgusted. I had been trying to call Edward and try to convince him to come home. He wouldn't pick up. I wondered if he even had his cell phone with him. **

**I didn't know where my siblings were; Jasper and Alice had run off someone without telling anyone where they were going, and well, Edward was insane. No one knew what he could be doing. I kicked the fridge in frustration, leaving a dent. **

**I wished I had Alice's power so I could keep an eye on all of them. I grabbed a pot that we never used off the stove and threw it at the wall. **

**Emmett and I had bought a little house to live in together for a while; I had had fun picking things out to put in our house. Now it all seemed useless and stupid. I grabbed a plate and threw it against the dent that was now it the wall. **

**They just left without telling me, I had no idea if they were okay. I couldn't deal with this! **

**I grabbed another plate and didn't bother aiming it this time I just threw it on the floor. How could they do this to me? I felt a tearless sob shake my body. Edward hated me because of the way I had treated Bella. I had never hated her; envied her? Yes. I would admit it. She had everything I couldn't and she just wanted to give it up; she was human. **

**I searched for something anything to throw and settled on kicking the cabinets. **

**I grabbed at a vase of flowers that Emmett had given me and started to pull back my arms to throw them, sending water down my shirt, when a hand grabbed my wrist.**

"**Rose…" Emmett soothed. He pulled me to him with one hand and took the vase with the other. **

**I shook with the unshed tears. **

"**Shh…Shh…" He wrapped his arms around me as I clung to him. He brushed my long blond hair out of my face.**

**I loved him more than anything; he was my soul mate. **

"**Rose?" He whispered my name. It swore it was one of the sweetest sounds in the world. **

**I looked up at him.**

"**They're all going to be okay." He kissed me forehead. No one else ever saw this side of Emmett. They saw the goofball and the strong scary Emmett. **

**I kissed him, wrapped my arms around his neck. **

"**I'm just worried." I admitted. **

**He kissed me gently again. **

"**It's natural, Rosie." **

**I gave him a shaky smile. "What do you think they're doing?"**

**He grinned. "Gambling." **

**I smacked him on the arm. **

"**I love you." He smiled at me. **

"**I love you, too." I whispered, kissing him again. **

**I missed our family. I wanted everything back to normal. Even if I thought it was too much of a risk, I knew Bella made Edward happier than he'd ever been. God, if we could all be together again, I'd welcome her with a hug. **

**How could such a young human change a family of old vampires? She really had though. Not just Edward but the whole family. **

**Esme had called when Edward had left, she'd been so upset, and then Alice and Jasper had taken off. I think she wanted me to come and live with them, but I couldn't bring myself to. **

**I knew they thought I was the bad one somehow. The one who was too vain to worry about anyone but herself. None of them would ever say that, but I could tell that sometimes they thought it. **

**I was tainted. **

**I had killed for revenge; and I had enjoyed it. They hurt me, I hurt them. Roy and his friends had taken away the one thing I had wanted most in the world. The dream of my own child that now I could never hold in my arms; sometimes it made me cry, it hurt so much. **

**But no matter how crazy I got, Emmett was always there to hold me and remind me that things were going to be okay. **

**I owed him more than he would ever know for that. **

"**What are you thinking?" He asked. **

**I smiled. "About gambling." **

**A grin lit up his face. "I purpose a game of poker than!" **

"**I'll go get the cards." I swiftly went up the stairs and grabbed the cards off of my bedside table and came back to the living room. **

**Emmet had already set up a table and chairs. I smiled. **

**That was my husband, always eager. **

"**What should we bet?" **

**He thought about it for a minute and then an evil grin spread across his face. **

"**Whoever wins gets to make the other person do one thing they want, no matter what it is." **

**I rolled my eyes. "Predictable."**

**He just kept grinning and I didn't really feel like betting, but I agreed anyway. **

* * *

"**HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?" I screamed. I had to stop myself from flinging the table upside.**

**Emmett was laughing. "Alright here's what I want."**

**I watched his face in horror. He was going to make me do something horrible. **

"**I want you to play video games with me." **

**That was it? **

"**You don't want me to do something nasty?" **

"**Nope. Just play video games." **

**I started to laugh. I loved this man! **

* * *

"**My love is tainted by your touch/Cuz some guys have shown me acesBut you've got that royal flush/I know it's crazy everyday/Well tomorrow may be shakyBut you never turn away" -Christina Aguilera's "Save me from myself" **

* * *


End file.
